Ice Age 6: A New Era
by jesse.plaisance1
Summary: This story takes place years after The Collision Course Shira, Diego, Julian, Peaches, even Sid and Brooke have kids of their own. Old friends and enemies return and new ones come in the picture too. I am sorry I am really bad at summarizing and it might take me a long time because of school but if your patient it might be a good story. Also don't be afraid to leave suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place years after The Collision Course Shira, Diego, Julian, Peaches, even Sid and Brooke have kids of their own. Old friends and enemies return and new ones come in the picture too. I am sorry I am really bad at summarizing and it might take me a long time because of school but if your patient it might be a good story.


	2. Characters

Cast of New Characters

Seth: Eldest son of Shira and Diego plain tan fur, blue eyes, muscular, with small sabers.

Samson: Middle son of Diego and Shira striped white fur, green-hazel eyes, thin like a toothpick, with extra long sabers.

Darissa: Youngest daughter of Shira and Diego tan striped with white patches fur, one eye blue, one eye green, a tiny bit on the heavy side, with regular sized sabers.

Jameson: Son of Peaches and Julian brown and red fur, brown eyes, on the light side, with one tusk smaller than the other.

Bailey: Adopted son of Sid and Brooke a dire wolf who is deaf with spotted black fur, amber eyes, muscular, with a severe underbite.

Bonnie: Adopted daughter of Sid and Brooke a dire wolf who if blind with spotted white fur, pale eyes, muscular, with an overbite.

* * *

So what do you guys think of some of the new characters? Leave a review.


	3. Prologue Part 1

Prologue Part 1

Ahh, the Ice age a time when the world was at its coldest predator and prey battle it out every day for survival and each species stays with its own... unless you're in my family. That's me Darissa, the saber who look likes he's having the most fun in the world right now ins my older brother Samson, the saber who looks like he just saw a ghost is my oldest brother Seth, the mammoth who looks like he's about to lose his lunch is my cousin Jameson, and the dire wolves on top of him are my other cousins Bailey and Bonnie. So you're probably wondering what a mammoth, two dire wolves, and three saber tooth cats are doing riding on a T-Rex down a mountain.

Let's go back a couple years...

After the wedding of Julian and Peaches along with the rest of the family and community they begin to rebuild. Buck, Gavin, Roger, and Gertie decides to stay on the surface because they don't have any family back in Pellucidar (Aka the Dino World) and they liked it better on the surface. Especially Roger and Gertie because up until a few weeks ago they have yet to see the night sky and they made fast friends with the herd. Also saving the world together broth Gavin and Buck closer together so they put their differences aside and became friends.

Bonnie And Bailey Origin

Gavin and Roger were having some father-son time flying over a wooded area they stopped to rest when they heard a small cry. "You said something son?" said Gavin "No Dad" replied Roger, another small cry "There it is again it's coming from over there". They followed the sound to a small cave and inside there were two tiny dire wolf puppies. "Awe," said Roger "Wonder where are their parents?" said Gavin in a concerned voice "You stay here son and watch over them I'll go get the others." After a little while "Manny, Ellie, Diego anybody home?" "What do you want Gavin?" replied Shira "Hey Shira how are you?" said Gavin "Moody and hungry you dinosaurs are lucky that you don't have to go through pregnancy, now answer the question". Gavin explains to Shira about what he and his son found. "I'll go get Sid and Brooke and after you take us there," said Shira

The four of them go the cave were Roger and his dad found the wolf puppies. "It's good you guys came I think I found out what happened to the pup's parents," said Roger as he takes them behind the cave leaving the puppies with Sid and Brooke. Behind the cave were two frozen adult dire wolves "This must have happened yesterday during that blizzard they were caught off-guard and got flash frozen before they knew what was happening" explained Shira "Whats gonna happen to those babies?" asked Gavin "I have an idea" said Shira. She told Brooke and Sid everything and the two of them decided they're going to raise the pups as their own. They named the boy Bailey and the girl Bonnie.

* * *

I decided to make the prologue two parted so you guys don't get tired of waiting please review and tell me what you all think


	4. Prologue Part 2

Ice Age 6: A New Era Prologue Part 2

Darrisa, Samson, and Seth Origin

For the past two months, Baliey and Bonnie grew into fine wolf pups often playing with Buck, Crash, Eddie, Roger, and Gertie. Shira and her mate for life Diego couldn't wait to become parents. "Good Morning," said Diego "Hello to you too" replied Shira "How are my bride and my babies?" asked Diego "We're good maybe momma misses daddy and baby kick a little too hard sometimes but other than that were good," said Shira "Yeah sorry that I've been gone so much hunting hasn't been that good but I promise I will be there when our babies are born," said Diego "You better I want one of the first faces they see to be yours," Shira says as Diego goes out hunting kisses him goodbye. Around that time Peaches and Julian were coming home for the week. "Hey Shira how you doing?" asked Ellie as she walked into the cave with Peaches. "Other than my back I'm fine hey Peach where's Julian?" said Shira "Julians with dad, Sid, Buck, and Gavin I think there going to meet up with Diego and have some guy time," said Peaches "Believe me Diego needs to enjoy time with his guy friends before he becomes a dad when Peaches was first born Manny didn't have any spare time," said Ellie. Then all of a sudden splash "Uh-oh" said Shira "Does that means what I think it means?" said Peaches "If you're thinking that Shira is about to have the cubs then yes you're correct now go get Diego!" exclaimed Ellie.

Meanwhile...

Diego was awakened to a splash of cold water "What was that for?" asked Diego in tired but angry voice. "You were having a bad dream, was it about that t-rex again?" asked Manny "Yeah," said Diego. "This isn't healthy tiger your eyes are so droopy that pretty soon you're gonna have to hold them open with sticks," said Buck "I agree with the weasel what's wrong Diego?" said Gavin. Just then Peaches came out of the forest "Diego you have to get to Shira the stork is landing I repeat the stork is landing!" said Peaches "What!? Sorry guys gotta go!" said Diego as he run's home "Right behind you!" said Manny. "Storks?" said Julian and Sid, "I thought we were talking about t-rex's," said Buck then the three of them realized "Oh geez that stork hang on we're coming!". "Is somebody gonna tell me what's going on?" said Gavin "I'll explain on the way,"said Buck.

Later...

It was a hard labor and delivery but in the end, with the help of the family three healthy saber cubs were born Deigo and Shira were parents.

* * *

I'm sorry I had to cut this chapter short and it took so long and that there has to be a part 3 the prologue I've been swamped school work please forgive me and review


	5. Update

My dearest readers as you know it's been awhile since I worked on this story school and life has been hectic that is why with a heavy heart I am abandoning this story but do not fret because I'm giving it to you guys feel free to use the characters, plot, whatever you like all I ask are three requests 1. Let me know 2.Include me 3. Keep it close to original I hope you all understand and have a great day


End file.
